Drostan Miller
Ser Drostan Miller is the Master-at-Arms of Raventree Hall. He is a landed knight sworn, sworn to Lord Garrett Blackwood. His holding is Mudgrave, a market town owned by House Blackwood. Drostan has a wife, Anna, and two children - Brennan and Arya. History Drostan was born in 358 AC in Pennytree, a royal fief located in the lands disputed between House Blackwood and House Bracken. He was the son of a miller, and carried on the trade after his father died. However, he also served as part of a sort of village militia, helping to fight off bandits who harassed the local farmers or merchant caravans. His service afforded him the opportunity to learn the basics of swordplay, and he committed himself to diligent, daily practice. Just before his 20th nameday, Drostan married Anna, the daughter of Pennytree's blacksmith. A year later, their son Brennan was born. Two years later, Anna bore a stillborn child, and two years after that, their daughter Arya was born. Drostan was a hard man, but he doted on his wife and children. In the year 390 AC, the Riverlands came under attack at the break out of the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Drostan, angry with Lord Waltyr Tully's decision to yield to the Targaryens, chose instead to fight with the Riverlands Liberation Front, saying that he was "a man of Pennytree, and therefore the Crown, and would not bend as easily as the damnable Trout lord." He joined up with the forces of Garrett Rivers, son of Lord Aedan Blackwood. Drostan proved himself a capable soldier and leader, thanks in no small part to his previous experience with the Pennytree militia. He also became a student of the sword under Ser Gwayne Blackwood, brother of Lord Blackwood and a famous knight. Ser Gwayne helped turn Drostan from a competent swordsman to a true master of the blade. Drostan's crowning moment during the war came during a heated skirmish with a large Targaryen company near Harrenhall. The Blackwood forces caught them by surprise, but the Dragon forces outnumbered the Blackwoods. In a vicious counterattack, Gwayne Blackwood was stabbed in the gut by a spear, sustaining a terrible injury, and Garrett Rivers lost part of a finger and took a blow to the face with a sword. Drostan charged to their rescue, slaying the Targaryen soldiers bearing down on them. With both their leaders wounded, Drostan rallied the Blackwood soldiers to a resounding victory over their enemy. Though Drostan had saved Garrett and Gwayne from death at the hands of the Targaryens, Gwayne's wound became infected, and he died three days later. Before he died, however, Gwayne knighted Drostan for his feat in the previous battle, naming him Ser Drostan Miller. Garrett, on the other hand, survived his injury. He continued to lead the Blackwood men, and Ser Drostan became his new second-in-command. After the war, Garrett was legitimized and made Lord of Raventree Hall. His first official act was to confer the market town of Mudgrave as a holding for Ser Drostan Miller and his heirs. Drostan moved there with his family, taking up residence in a motte and bailey keep there. The keep has become known as "The Knight's Mill", a name given by the populace of Mudgrave. In the year 391 AC, Ser Drostan took Coren Rivers, Garrett's bastard cousin, as his squire. Shortly after the war's end, Garrett invited Ser Drostan to be the Master-at-Arms of Raventree Hall. Drostan agreed, and divided his time between Raventree Hall and The Knight's Mill. When his son Brennan became a knight in 396 AC, his father made him steward of his holding. Brennan now rules Mudgrave, while Drostan serves at Raventree Hall full time. Category:Riverlander Category:House Blackwood